


【独普】情迷天鹅堡

by zyllovecharlie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyllovecharlie/pseuds/zyllovecharlie
Summary: 基尔伯特•贝什米特想去德国。
Relationships: Germany/Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 8





	【独普】情迷天鹅堡

基尔伯特•贝什米特想去德国。  
这与贝什米特一家是居住在瑞士的德国人看似有一些关系。但当基尔伯特闪过这个念头时，他没有想起自己是德国人，他只是突然想去德国，没有任何理由。  
他开始收拾背包，他也不清楚为何这个念头如此强烈。也许是因为在镇上吃早餐时遇到的那群游客格外热情，他想。  
或许称之为午餐更合适，基尔伯特去餐厅享用他的早餐时已是11点。他坐在他熟悉的位置上，等着他的食物。不同的是，在他旁边的桌子上坐着一群游客。很快，他们将基尔伯特拉入了他们的聊天之中。他们赞美着小镇，赞美着正值青春的基尔伯特，他们说他们下午就要离开这里去往德国了。但是很快又会回来，其中一人补充，都是因为买不到新天鹅堡的票，她抱怨着，我们只能在外面看看，然后回到这里过夜，明天去意大利。  
很快就会回来，只是去新天鹅堡看看。基尔伯特拉上背包拉链，脑中回响着这句话。他扯过一张纸，写下几句留言，拍在餐桌上，飞快地跑出家门。  
游客们的大巴已停在小镇一角，他追了上去，拿出几张纸币，恳求导游捎上自己。车上也有空位，中午遇见的那群游客在旁帮腔，让他一起去吧。最终基尔伯特成功地坐上了大巴。  
他在车上摇晃了许久，路过了列支敦士登、奥地利，终于来到了天鹅堡。此时已是傍晚，导游给出了一个半小时自由活动，交代了集合时间地点后就让他们自行离开。  
他跟随人流，来到了一个看上去像是休息区的地方。有一位金发碧眼的少女坐在湖边台阶上出神地眺望远方。她真美，基尔伯特在心中赞美。也许是感到了他的目光，少女转过头来冲他微笑。他急忙匆匆回了一个笑容。  
继续往前走，他走上了几级台阶，进了一家纪念品店。不能进去参观，买一些纪念品也好，他想。他看到了许多茜茜公主的明信片，背后彩印着天鹅堡内部设施，还有路德维希二世的头像。他挑了几张留作纪念。靠里面一排放在各种小酒杯，他一眼看中了一个看上去雾蒙蒙的酒杯，一只铁制的像是戴着王冠的不知道什么鸟在酒杯前面装饰着。  
离开了店铺，他看时间还早，便打算拍几张照片。他回到了停车区，尝试着拍下新天鹅堡的照片，可是距离实在太远，照片中的新天鹅堡隐隐在高山上露出一角。基尔伯特挫败地撇着嘴，转身看到了另一座城堡。这座土黄色的城堡位置不是很高，轻松便被纳入了照片中。就是不知道这是什么城堡，还挺好看的，他想。  
“这是旧天鹅堡。”有声音从背后传来。  
“什么？”他转过头，看到了一个梳着大背头的德国男人。金发蓝眼，标准的德国人，基尔伯特在心中暗笑。  
“我说，你刚刚照的是旧天鹅堡。”男人一脸严肃，“我叫路德维希，路德维希•贝什米特。”  
“哇哦，和路德维希二世同名！我叫基尔伯特，我也是贝什米特。真巧啊。”  
“是很巧啊，没想到我还能遇到你。”  
“你认识我么？”  
“…不认识。”  
“你真是一个奇怪的人啊！路德维希，你去过新天鹅堡么？我的意思是，进去。”  
路德维希点头，随意描述了几句，他知道基尔伯特只是好奇，而对冗长的历史不感兴趣。路德维希也知道基尔伯特会喜欢什么，会喜欢聊些什么。他主导着话题，让他们之间的气氛愉快而融洽。  
忘我的人总是感受不到时间的流逝。  
基尔伯特和路德维希也是如此。  
直到听见早餐遇到的游客在大声喊着自己的名字，基尔伯特才发觉早已过了集合时间。他冲着路德维希这位有趣的陌生人连连道歉，转身跑向大巴。  
他向着导游和游客们诚恳地道歉，在最后排的位置坐下。  
突然，他觉得有人在叫他。他转过头，透过车窗，看见路德维希把手做喇叭状，喊着什么。他大声吼回去，什么？  
车子开动了，路德维希的身影越来越小，最终消失不见。基尔伯特始终没有听见他的话语。他在说什么？基尔伯特不是很在意。  
在回程的摇晃中，基尔伯特睡了过去。猛然被导游招呼游客们下车回酒店的声音惊醒，他忽然想到，他忘记要路德维希的联系方式。  
可惜了，这真是一个有趣的人，他想。  
但他也不是很在意，毕竟只是个陌生人。  
走在回家的路上，他想，真是美好的一天。

**Author's Note:**

> 被老福特删得没脾气55  
> 来存个档


End file.
